Altered Fates
by Alternet RedSkys
Summary: The daughter of two Grey Wardens Ruby's life has been anything but normal. After one fateful encounter with some Darkspawn Ruby is left in the care of her relatives in Highever. Her life forever changed what role will Ruby play in the events to come?
1. Chapter 1 Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Dragon Age. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Dragon Age belong to EA.

* * *

Road outside of Highever

Ruby and her mom were walking down a road after visiting her cousins in Highever.

(Ruby)"Mom why did we have to visit the Couslands anyways. I mean seeing Fergus and Elissa after so long was nice but why did we have to see them now?"

(Summer)"Ruby remember what I told you about how when a Grey Warden's life nears its end they head to the Deep Roads to meet their end in combat."

Ruby with confusion evident on her face looks at her mom.

(Ruby)"You said it was called the calling but I don't see why what that has to do with us going there."

Summer just looks at Ruby with a mournful look on her face.

(Summer)'Thank you Bryce for at putting my fear for Ruby's wellbeing at ease for when I must leave her behind. Hopefully we don't run into any of the Darkspawn I sensed earlier.'

(Summer)"Ruby it's almost time for me to go to the Deep Roads, the calling is happening sooner than I expected. I was talking to your uncle about it and he agreed to take you in when it happens. That was the reason of are visit."

Ruby then looked at the ground tears running down her face.

(Ruby)"So you're going to die so you prepare for when it happens. Why didn't you tell me!"

Ruby cried out in anguish. Summer then kneels next to Ruby as best she could in her mage robes.

(Summer)"I wanted to tell you sooner but it was best wait till I got everything ready before I told you."

Ruby then hugs Summer tightly intent on not letting go anytime soon.

(Ruby)"I'm going to miss you mom."

At this point Summer also had tears in her eyes.

(Summer)"I know Ruby but I will take some comfort in knowing that you will still have a future when I die."

This touching moment would soon come to an end though by the war cries of several Darkspawn approaching them.

Summer with a look of pure panic on her face turn to look at the Darkspawn then back to Ruby.

(Summer)"Ruby I need you to run as fast you can, Bryce was supposed to meet us out here you have to find him and get out of here!"

Ruby stuck with fear could only nod her head before taking off running as fast as she could into the forest.

* * *

Highever Forest

Bryce Cousland and his eldest child Fergus were heading to the point where Summer told him they would meet.

(Fergus)"I don't like this Father why couldn't Ruby just stay with us right now instead of us having to wander into the forests to meet up with her?"

(Bryce)"Summer has to tell Ruby this herself and it's best for Ruby if this is done in secret."

The sound of footsteps alerted them to someone approaching.

(Bryce)"Stay on guard Fergus no telling if it's a Darkspawn or bandit."

As the footsteps got closer an injured Ruby came into view slowly limping towards them. She managed to take a few more steps before falling to the ground. Both Bryce and Fergus rush over to Ruby.

(Bryce)"Ruby what happen to you your covered in blood."

All Ruby managed say before passing out was Darkspawn.

(Bryce)'If some of this blood is from a darkspawn Ruby's life could be in danger right now but regardless her wounds to be looked at. We some healers back at the Castle Cousland.'

Bryce then picks the unconscious Ruby up in his arms.

(Bryce)"Come on Fergus we are heading back to Highever. Ruby needs to be seen by one of the healers if we want her to survive."

(Bryce)'Please be okay sister. I'll watch over Ruby like I promised.'

With that they both headed back to Highever as fast as they could.

* * *

Highever

The healers did what they could for Ruby but the darkspawn blood that's coursing through her veins now. There was almost nothing they could to help but hope that she survives the night.

Ruby did survive the night. Though she did not survive unchanged by the darkspawn blood. Her eyes turned blood red but that was the only outwards change.

* * *

Next Day

Ruby awoke to find herself back in Highever.

(Ruby)'I guess uncle Bryce must have found me in the forest. I hope mom's okay.'

A few minute past before Bryce, Fergus and Elissa entered the room.

(Bryce)"Ruby I was wondering when you would wake up."

(Ruby)"What happened in the forest? All I remember being attacked by darkspawn."

Bryce was a bit hesitant to answer Ruby's question but still answered her question.

(Bryce)"Me and Fergus found you in the forest covered in darkspawn blood. We weren't sure you would survive the night but you did though it seems to have had an effect on your eyes."

This confused Ruby a bit as she couldn't tell what Bryce meant by an effect on her eyes.

(Ruby)"What do you mean it had an effect on my eyes."

It was Elissa this time who answered Ruby's question this time.

(Elissa)"Well your eyes are now the same color as your name."

(Ruby)"So my eyes are red now. I can live with that."

(Fergus)"I suppose we all can. Oh mom said that when you get back that she would train you because of a promise that she made to you before you left."

Ruby's mood brightened after hearing the mention of training.

(Ruby)"So she really is going to teach me. Though I suppose I'm going to have to wait till I recover from my injuries before training starts."

(Bryce)"Your right about that Ruby. Though your life is not in danger anymore it will take more than a day for you to recover. I'm sure Elissa won't mind staying with you till then. You two will be sharing a room for now as I doubt Ruby would be comfortable by herself. I hope you don't mind Elissa."

(Elissa)"I don't mind at all. I at least get to spend more time with my cousin."

(Bryce)"That's good to hear. Me and Fergus are going to leave so you two can catch up."

With that Bryce and Fergus left the room leaving Ruby and Elissa alone.

(Elissa)"So you are really that excited to learn how to fight."

(Ruby)"Well my mom taught me what she could but with her being a mage it was mostly tactics. I don't know too much about how to use a sword expect for the bits and pieces my mom taught me. And why wouldn't I be excited swords are amazing."

(Elissa)"I agree with you on that Ruby. I didn't ask you this before but what was it like having a mage as parent?"

(Ruby)"There was always a slight fear of Templars but after the first encounter it lessened a bit. Mom said they were from a different group that was made up of both mages and Templars. I don't remember the name of the group though."

(Elissa)"A group that is made up of both mages and Templars. I think I've heard about a group like that before not their name but I heard from a soldier that they don't answer to the Chantry like normal Templars and mages."

(Ruby)"Well at least some of them are out of the Chantry's control. I swear the Chantry has too much power at times."

(Elissa)"I can agree with you on that but thankfully there's the Grey Wardens to balance things out."

Elissa had a look of admiration on her face. It was clear to Ruby that Elissa thought highly of the Grey Wardens.

(Ruby)"So Elissa why do you admire the Grey Wardens?"

(Elissa)"Well they strong not just in battle but they so cool with their armor and they stopped the Blight four times. That's more than the Chantry could say."

(Ruby)"Well anyways do you think we can go to your room?"

Elissa couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's question. Why was she laughing well they were already in her room to begin with.

(Elissa)"Ruby this my room well ours now and before you say anything I'm sure the bed is big enough for two people. I guess you me are going to spend a lot of time together now. Unlike before when I got to see you once every so many months."

Ruby was slightly annoyed by this as it wasn't her mother's choice that they only visited their relatives every couple of months. They had other problems to deal with that wouldn't allow them to stay in one place for long. Needless to Ruby and her mother traveled a lot from as far south as the Korcari Wilds to far north as Kirkwall on one occasion.

(Ruby)"It's not our fault that we didn't visit more often. Me and my mom just had some problems to deal with at the time."

(Elissa)"Okay name one of these problems that kept you from coming here more often."

(Ruby)"We had with the Crows at some points nothing too major but pretty often though."

At this Elissa paled.

(Elissa)"You don't mean the Antivan Crows do you."

Ruby just looked at Elissa as if she asked the dumbest question in the world.

(Ruby)"Well last time I checked they were the only group that refer to themselves as the Crows."

(Elissa)"That must have been rough having the constant threat of assassination over you."

(Ruby)"Not really. They only really bothered us for a short amount of time before they stopped. Mom said it was something about their client lied to them about the details. Anyways we didn't have to deal with them since a few years ago."

(Elissa)"So nothing bad happened?"

Ruby looked away from Elissa after she asked that question.

(Ruby)"Well the Crows did try to kill both me and mom. They didn't come close to hurting mom but at one point they managed to separate me from mom during one of the fights. The Crows would have killed me if it wasn't for an old friend of mom's being nearby when the fight started."

This caught Elissa completely by surprise as she did not know that Ruby came that close to death by the hands of the Antivan Crows.

(Elissa)"Ruby why didn't you tell me this sooner."

(Ruby)"It wouldn't have changed anything and besides that happened years ago."

(Elissa)"But still you should have told us. We are of noble decent you would have been safe with us."

(Ruby)"That's where your wrong you are of noble decent but I'm not. If don't remember my mother is a mage we would have been no safer Highever than were in Lothering at the time. We may have the same last name but are backgrounds are so different. I'm no more important than anyone else right now and that's okay to me."

(Elissa)'I don't understand why would her mother being a mage affect her heritage. I'll have talk to mom and dad about this later this just so odd to me. I care about Ruby too much to let this go unanswered.'

(Elissa)"Okay I understand that we wouldn't be much help against the Crows. But Ruby please remember that you are still important to me and Fergus. You are still our cousin no matter what happens. Anyways Ruby it's getting late we should get some sleep while we can."

(Ruby)"Yeah I guess we should."

W ith that both Ruby and Elissa went to sleep both looking forward to what the future may hold for them.

* * *

Highever 10 years later

Ruby and Elissa were both heading to the main hall where their father was waiting for them with Arl Howl.

(Elissa)"I don't know what father needs us for. He can handle the Arl just fine."

Ruby just rolls her eyes at her cousin's behavior.

(Ruby)"It's probable something else that has nothing to do with the Arl."

Ruby and Elissa's equipment was currently steel scale armor the only difference being their weapons. While Elissa had a Long sword and Kite shield, Ruby had a two-handed great sword.

(Elissa)"You have a point."

It only took Ruby and Elissa a short amount of time to get to the main hall. When they entered the main hall Bryce was talking with Arl Howl and someone else neither of them knew.

(Bryce)"Ruby, Elissa you're here. There's someone here I would like you both to meet this here is Duncan a Grey Warden."

(Ruby)"Well Duncan it's nice to see a Grey Warden. By any chance would you happen to know another Grey Warden by the name of Summer?"

(Elissa)"Ruby I don't think this is a good time to be asking questions."

Duncan spoke up before Ruby could answer

(Duncan)"I do remember a Warden by that name and before say anything I know you are her daughter Ruby."

(Duncan)'I know Ruby isn't a Grey Warden but why do I sense the Darkspawn's corruption within her.'

Ruby was a bit shocked at hearing this as most people outside of her family didn't know that much about her. So hearing that Duncan knew her mother and that she was her daughter came as a bit of a surprise to her.

(Ruby)"How did you know that."

(Duncan)"It's simple I knew both your mother and your father for a long time."

(Ruby)"Wait you know who my father is Duncan."

(Duncan)"I take it that Summer didn't tell you who he is."

(Ruby)"Well she told me a bit about him but never his name. Mom told me that she left the Grey Wardens after I was born and that dad stayed with the with the Grey Wardens. But that's the most I know about him."

(Duncan)"I can tell you this Ruby your father never abandoned you and Summer he stayed with the order to protect you. But I believe you are old enough to protect yourself now."

At this point Bryce decide it was time to tell them why he called them for.

(Bryce)"Duncan I believe you and Ruby can talk about this later. Now Ruby and Elissa you two both know that a large group of Darkspawn have been spotted in the Korcari Wilds and King Cailan has requested our aid in dealing with this potential Blight. Ruby I'm sending you and Fergus with the bulk of our forces to the wilds today to aid them."

(Elissa)"Father why Ruby and not me."

(Bryce)"Ruby is far more skilled in combat than you are proven by the fact that every sparring match you two had was always one-sided with Ruby beating you every time. Ruby has also beaten me and Fergus in combat on a few occasions as well."

(Elissa)"Okay you made your point but did you really have to bring that up?"

(Bryce)"Well you gave me no reason not to and I had to make a point. Elissa you're going to be keep watch over Highever while I'm. Now Ruby go inform Fergus so you two can leave with the soldiers."

(Ruby)"I'm on it uncle."

With that Ruby left the main hall to go find Fergus so they can leave to the Korcari Wilds.

* * *

Highever nighttime same day

Ruby and Fergus left to the Korcari Wilds after a short goodbye from their family. But none of them were aware of the attack Arl Howl would launch that night on Highever.

Elissa was sleeping in her and Ruby's room when she was alerted to someone outside her room by her Mabari barking at the door to her room.

(Elissa)"What is it Rex?"

Rex her Mabari war dog just simply growled at the door in response. This put Elissa on guard because Rex wouldn't growl at the door for no reason. With this in mind Elissa quickly put on her armor and grabbed her sword and shield. She mentally prepared herself for whatever threat it was that got into Highever.

The door was kicked open by a soldier that then proceeded to attack her. Elissa raised her shield to stop the incoming blow before cutting the man's head off with her longsword.

Elissa and Rex made quick work of the remaining soldiers. Elissa's mother Eleanor came running out of her room in armor with her sword and shield.

(Eleanor)"What happen out here Elissa?"

(Elissa)"These soldiers attacked me I fought back in response."

(Eleanor)"These are Arl Howls men what could he hope to gain from attacking us while most of our forces are away."

It only took Elissa a few moments to put everything together.

(Elissa)"He's trying to take Highever."

(Eleanor)"Then we have to escape. We can't win this fight most of our soldiers here are most likely dead we have to warn Fergus and Ruby about what's happened here."

(Elissa)"How are we going to do that, they most likely have us surrounded."

(Eleanor)"There's an underground passage we could use that are best bet."

With that they fought their way through Howls men to the underground passage. Where a wounded Bryce lay dying he informed them Duncan saved him and brought him here.

Duncan soon arrived telling them that he would help them escape but in exchange their daughter would join the Grey Wardens they agreed after Elissa told them she wanted to join the Grey Wardens. Eleanor refused to leave Bryce which left Elissa with one option.

(Elissa)'I'm sorry about this mom.'

Elissa then hit her mother on the head with the pummel of her longsword knocking her out. Bryce thanked Elissa for making sure that Eleanor would live before he passed away from his injuries. Elissa then carried her mother while Duncan escorted them away from Highever and towards the Korcari Wilds.

(Elissa)'Ruby, Fergus please be okay.'

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So some of you may be wondering who Ruby's father is going to be. What I will say is that he is a character from Dragon age and not Taiyang.**

 **Ruby is immune to the blight but can't sense darkspawn. And before someone says that the only way to survive the blight is to become a Grey Warden. Well from what I dug up it more of the speed in which it happens if it happens slow and you turn into a ghoul usually from eating darkspawn meat. But if it happens fast like with the joining of the Grey Wardens them you become immune to the blight. With Ruby she got Darkspawn blood directly into her circulatory system so the it affected her pretty fast making her immune to the blight. Though she won't be able to sense darkspawn like Grey Warden because she isn't connected to the to the darkspawn hive mind. Thus she is not effected by the calling which requires a link to the darkspawn hive mind to take effect.**

 **And yes Summer experienced the Calling earlier than normal, about 18 years earlier than normal. And this will come into play later on. I'll give you a hint it will be similar to what happened to Alistair's mom.**

 **Yes, I chose to keep Eleanor Cousland alive and I have a reason for that which will come into play later on. I always wanted that option in the game, knocking her is just a simple option and one a warrior or rouge could easily do.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ostagar

**AN.**

 **Yeah I will be introducing an OC group that was hinted at a bit in chapter 1.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Dragon Age. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Dragon Age belong to EA.

* * *

Korcari Wilds

It took Duncan and Elissa awhile to get to Ostagar after Eleanor left the group to go to Red Cliff to warn Arl Eamon about Arl Howe's treachery. Once they arrived in Ostagar they were greeted by King Cailan. After wards Duncan sent Elissa to go find a Grey Warden by the name of Alistair.

(Elissa)'I can't believe Ruby went out on patrol just before I got here. I hope she's okay. Now to find Alistair.'

It didn't take Elissa long to find Alistair or more like it didn't take Alistair long to find Elissa. Since Elissa was taking too dam long talking with the other two recruits and they needed to start the joining as soon as possible. So once Alistair brought them back to Duncan to begin the joining. Duncan asked them to collect 3 vials of darkspawn blood and retrieve some Grey Warden treaty's from an abandoned Grey Warden outpost in the Korcari Wilds. Once in the Korcari Wild's they immediately encountered a small group of genlocks which they made short work of.

(Elissa)"These darkspawn aren't that tough this will be easier than I thought ."

(Alistair)"I wouldn't get overconfident if I were you these are just grunts the weakest darkspawn. We'll have some trouble if we encounter an Ogre."

(Elissa)"Then I hope we don't encounter one."

(Alistair)"Hey Elissa isn't that your cousin over there?"

Sure enough a short distance away from them was Ruby who was limping away from a massive number of darkspawn corpses mainly Hurlocks with a few Ogres in the mix.

(Elissa)"Ruby!"

Elissa ran over to Ruby who is barely able to keep her sword up.

(Ruby)"Elissa what are you doing here!?"

(Elissa)"Never mind me are you hurt?"

(Ruby)"No I'm just tired from fighting all these darkspawn. Now if you don't mind I'm heading back to Ostagar before more these dam things show up."

(Elissa)"Okay Ruby well talk later but are you sure you can make it back to Ostagar."

(Ruby)"I'm sure and don't you and Alistair have a tower you need to go to now?'

After ending her conversation with Elissa. Ruby went straight to Ostagar to get answers from Duncan about her father. Alistair could only look in shock at all the darkspawn that Ruby killed.

* * *

Ostagar

Once back at Ostagar Ruby went straight to Duncan to ask him about her father.

(Ruby)"So Duncan you said you would tell me about my father back at Highever right."

(Duncan)"Yes I remember. Your father is a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall and before you ask he is currently in Ferelden."

(Ruby)"Will I be able to talk to him by any chance."

(Duncan)"Perhaps, I managed to convince him to meet with you but he isn't here at Ostagar. If you're lucky Ruby you may be able to find him in Lothering."

(Ruby)"Well hopefully I survive this fight so I can find him after this."

(Duncan)"I hope we can stop the Blight before the darkspawn gain too much ground and this becomes an uphill battle."

After a while Elissa, Alistair and the other Grey Warden recruits arrived after completing their task. Out of the recruits only Elissa survived the Joining. After the Joining Elissa, Ruby, Duncan and Alistair joined King Cailan and Loghain to go over the strategy on how they were going to deal with the darkspawn. In the end Ruby, Elissa, Alistair and one of Loghain's lieutenant by the name of Cauthrien were sent to guard the Tower of Ishal and to give Loghain's forces the signal to charge.

(Alistair)"So this is it were on guard duty now."

(Ruby)"Would stop whining Alistair we are still assigned an important task. And who knows the darkspawn might have enough brains to attack the tower."

(Elissa)"Ruby I hope you're not right. Not about us fighting darkspawn I would like there to be some action. But that they are not getting smarter."

(Cauthrien)"I agree with Elissa. The darkspawn are a big enough threat with just numbers alone."

As the group made their way to the tower the darkspawn started their assault on Ostagar. The group barely made it across the bridge leading to the tower before a fireball launched by a darkspawn emissary collided with the bridge. The shockwave knocking them to the ground.

(Ruby)"That was close they almost had us there."

(Elissa)"Luckily they didn't."

Elissa replied after getting back up.

As they approached the tower a mage and a soldier came running out of the gate leading to the tower. All the soldier said before running off was that the darkspawn have taken the tower.

(Daylen)"And they say mage are cowards. Oh sorry I'm Daylen Amell member of the Azure Order."

The mage now known as Daylen calmly introduced himself to the group of warriors. Daylen was dressed in light blue senior enchanter robes and carried an acolyte staff on his back.

The group was taken back a bit by how calm the mage when there was darkspawn nearby.

(Alistair)"You do know there are darkspawn approaching us right."

Alistair asked Daylen wondering how the mage could be so calm in front of the darkspawn.

(Daylen)"Yes I know the darkspawn are approaching and were going to kill them right?"

It took a moment for Alistair to respond.

(Alistair)"Well were going to have to kill them if we are to retake the tower."

(Elissa)"And how are we going to do that Alistair!"

Elissa would have crossed her arms if she wasn't already holding her sword and shield. But it was Ruby who replied to Elissa's question.

(Ruby)"It's simple we fight are way in."

(Elissa)"Well it's what we were going to do anyways."

With all of them coming to an agreement they fought their way to the top of the tower where they encountered an Ogre darkspawn. It was Alistair that summed up everyone's thoughts on the massive darkspawn.

(Alistair)"That thing is huge."

The darkspawn then charged at the group giving the group little time to react. The group barely managed to get out of the way in time which lead to the darkspawn slamming into one of the walls of the tower disorienting it. While the beast was still trying to recover from its charge the Ruby took advantage of this by thrusting her great-sword into its back.

The darkspawn roared in pain from the attack then moving faster than Ruby anticipated the darkspawn backhanded Ruby across the room knocking her out. Daylen quickly casts a fire spell sending torrents of flames at the darkspawn burning it to a crisp killing it. Elissa runs over to Ruby to see if she's okay.

(Elissa)"At least she's breathing."

Elissa stay near Ruby while the rest of the group went to complete the next task.

(Cauthrien)"We have to light the beacon or Loghain's forces won't charge."

(Alistair)"The sooner we get this done the better."

W hile Alistair and Cauthrien were lighting the beacon Daylen was healing Ruby. Then soon after they were done with their tasks the darkspawn stormed the tower. Quickly overwhelming the group before everything went blank.

* * *

Next Morning

Elissa awoke to find herself in a room she didn't recognize.

(Elissa)'Where am I?'

Soon after finishing that though Elissa noticed someone else in the room.

(Morrigan)"So I see that you are wake. Your friends were beginning to worry."

(Elissa)"What happened all I remember is being overwhelmed by darkspawn. Did you save us?"

(Morrigan)"It was my mother in fact."

Elissa sent Morrigan a confused look.

(Elissa)"I'm not sure I believe you but I'll trust you for now."

Elissa's voice had a hint of doubt in it.

(Morrigan)"I suppose that will do for now. Your friends and cousin are waiting for you outside it would be best not to keep them waiting."

With that Morrigan left the room. Leaving Elissa to put back on her armor and gather her sword and shield. After putting on her armor and picking up her sword and shield Elissa headed outside were the rest of the group were waiting for her.

(Ruby)"What took you so long Elissa we have been waiting for hours."

(Elissa)"Sorry Ruby I only woke up a short while ago."

Elissa replied sheepishly.

(Cauthrien)"Still that's no excuse for making us wait this long."

Alistair finally spoke up as the voice of reason.

(Alistair)"Can we just give her a break already it's not her fault it she didn't wake up sooner."

(Ruby)"Hey she not the one who got backhanded by an Ogre."

(Alistair)"You make a point that was a more grave injury than an arrow to the shoulder."

An old lady approaches them this old lady was Flemeth the Witch of the Wilds.

(Flemeth)"You all must be wondering the event that transpired after you lite that signal."

(Elissa)"Well if you can tell us please do."

(Flemeth)"After you lite that signal your general quit the field. Leaving the king and Warden allies to die."

(Cauthrien)"I want to deny that Loghain could have done such a thing but he has been acting strange for a few months. He will answer for this for his betrayal but I fear he has placed the blame on any surviving Wardens."

(Alistair)"Well that's just great what are we going to do now there's still a Blight to stop and most of the Kings army was killed by the darkspawn."

It took a little bit of time before Elissa came up with an idea.

(Elissa)"We could use the old treaties to call upon other factions for support."

This seemed to jolt Alistair into action.

(Alistair)"Of course those treaties allow Grey Wardens to call upon them for aid during a blight. I looked them over just before we left we have treaties for 3 main groups the Circle of Magi, Dalish elves and the dwarfs of Orzammar. I think we may be able to get support from the Arl of Redcliff."

(Flemeth)"Mages, elves and dwarfs it seems like you are trying to form an army which you will need if you hope to stop this Blight."

Alistair decided to give his opinion on what they should do.

(Alistair)"We should head to Lothering Duncan told me he was going to meet up with another Warden there after the battle. We should meet up with the Warden there then decide on where we are going to go to next."

(Daylen)"That's a good plan for now but where should go after Lothering it's best to plan ahead in these situations."

(Elissa)"I say Redcliff Mom and Rex are there she would help us deal with Loghain. And Alistair said we may be able to get some support from the Arl of Redcliff. I don't see a reason not to go there after Lothering since there no harm in going there."

(Ruby)"Why is Aunt Eleanor at Redcliff?"

(Ruby)'Could that Warden Alistair mentioned be the same one Duncan told me was my father well only one way to find out.'

(Elissa)"Oh sorry I guess I forgot to tell you Rendon Howe's forces stormed Highever a few days ago. And Dad died during the attack."

(Ruby)"Dam it I never trusted that guy to begin with. Just one more reason to go to Redcliff then."

(Alistair)"Then it's decided after Lothering were going to Redcliff. I just hope this Warden Duncan said he would be meeting in Lothering is still there."

(Cauthrien)"It's best that we get to Lothering as soon as possible. Knowing Loghain he probably sent soldiers to capture any surviving Grey Wardens."

Cauthrien being one of Loghain's lieutenants she would know the most about him out of the group. But before they could leave Flemeth had one request which was to take Morrigan with them. Naturally Alistair was quick to abject to the idea of having another mage join the group. But Elissa and Daylen managed to convince him that they will need all the help they can get if they are to stop the Blight.

After all was said and done the headed to Lothering in search of another Warden. Leaving Ruby to wonder how things are going to go for here on out with King Cailan dead and most the Grey Wardens in Ferelden dead. How were they going to stop the Blight only time will tell.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **I know I changed a few things but that's for the best in my mind.**

 **Yeah I made an oc group that will have a decent sized role in this story.**

 **I will be focusing more on Shift after this.**


End file.
